


Love is All I Got

by pineapple_tea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (the erotic kind not the murder kind), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Zayn, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_tea/pseuds/pineapple_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're trying to save on their heating bill for their shitty uni flat, and Liam comes up with a way to keep them warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is All I Got

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone on tumblr who helped me choose the kinks for this one!!

“Liam,” sighs Zayn with a smile, rolling under the thick duvet to reach for Liam as he slips under with him, finally. His palm slips over Liam’s cheek as he pulls him in. “Fuck, babe, you’re freezing.”

 

“Sorry,” says Liam with a sheepish, pink-cheeked smile in the half light cast by the bedside lamp. “Thought you’d be asleep.”

 

“No,” says Zayn, blinking blearily up  at Liam, “was waiting for you.” And then, as everything comes into focused past his sleep heavy eyes, his brow furrows. “What is that?”

 

Liam giggles, the waning scent of alcohol on his breath as he settles on top of Zayn with a big, cold hand tucked under his back. Zayn squirms in his hold, widening his legs so Liam can fit properly between them, and winds an arm around Liam’s back, keeping him close. “It’s my portable mistletoe,” says Liam with a big smile. Zayn rolls his eyes as Liam twangs the spring of the green headband he’s wearing, the fake mistletoe snapping against the pillow. “Gonna have to give me a kiss, babe,” he says, looking very pleased with himself. 

 

Zayn narrows his eyes, fighting a yawn. “S’that from the party?”

 

Liam’s smile turns a bit more serious at the corners. “Yeah, but only so I could come back and kiss you.”

 

“Don’t need mistletoe for that, though,” says Zayn, smiling sleepily despite himself, tracing absent shapes on the warming skin of Liam’s back. 

 

“I know,” says Liam, with bright, soft eyes, breath fanning over Zayn’s lips, cheeks roughed red from the cold. Zayn loves him so, so much. Liam nudges forward to kiss him, and for a second, Zayn is powerless to stop him, but then he remembers himself and leans back a bit into the pillow. Liam looks confused for a second, before Zayn yanks the headband off his head and dumps it on the floor. “Oh,” says Liam, pouting a bit. 

 

“Alright, have at it, babe,” says Zayn, tucking his arm under the covers quickly again. Their heating bill was too high in November, so they’re having a bit of a frigid Christmas. 

 

“Christ, you’re picky, aren’t you,” says Liam, smile growing back. Liam’s palms slide down Zayn’s back to sneak under the hem of his (Liam’s) old t-shirt, and under his pants to cup his arse. He gives it a slow squeeze, and Zayn hums approvingly as Liam slots their mouths together softly. 

 

Liam kisses Zayn deep and soft, and Zayn luxuriates in the muscles of Liam’s back, mouth tugging up slightly at the way Liam nudges their noses together.

 

Liam pulls back a bit, their lips still brushing, sending warmth over Zayn’s bare skin in something like a shiver. “Did you get all your work done, love?”

 

“I’ve got a solid thesis,” says Zayn, smiling a bit sheepishly, breath hitching as Liam strokes his fingers over the creases at the backs of his thighs. 

 

“S’that right?” says Liam, ghosting his lips over Zayn’s jaw, tugging his earlobe between his teeth, hot breath fanning over Zayn’s skin. “That what’s got you hard, baby?” He grinds down on the hot length of Zayn through the combined layers of their pants, and Zayn gasps, fingers tightening on Liam’s defined shoulders. 

 

His ‘yeah’ sounds more like a hitched moan. “John Steinbeck, like, gets me so hot man. I’ve got a major fetish for the Great Depression.”

 

Liam giggles, bridge of his nose crinkling where it’s pressed to Zayn’s neck. “You’re mad.”

 

“Nah,” says Zayn, fingers tracing a slow, deliberate path down Liam’s spine. “Got all me work done, and I hopped into bed with your shirt on and it smells of you,” he hums in approval as Liam’s mouth opens hot on his neck. “Makes me feel safe, yeah?”

 

Liam makes a hot little noise against Zayn’s skin, tonguing a mark just under his jaw.

 

“And I got so fucking hard, babe,” murmurs Zayn, palms at the dip of Liam’s spine, “thinking about you in me, like, almost went down there to the party and pulled you upstairs.”

 

“Should have,” says Liam, voice rougher, grinding down against Zayn with slow rolls of his hips, making Zayn gasp before Liam kisses the open parting of his lips.  

 

“Mmm,” says Zayn, arching his back to press the lengths of their bodies together, “was thinking about it the whole time -- you fucking me out of my _mind_.” Zayn giggles, hard in his pants, soaking a wet patch into the grey fabric. 

 

“Christ,” says Liam, “look at you,” murmurs Liam between slow, hot kisses. ”Fuckin’ waiting for me in my bed, looking like that.”

 

“Like what?” says Zayn, settling back into the pillows to stare up at Liam, maybe biting at his lip a little bit on purpose to see the way Liam’s eyes drop to his mouth.

 

“Cheeky,” says Liam, voice dipping low, smile on his mouth as he nudged their nose together.

 

Zayn’s wanting mouth fits to Liam’s easily, hands sliding over his skin. “Have you seen your muscles, babe?” says Zayn, stroking his hands over the span of Liam’s back, fingertips sneaking under the waistband of his pants. 

 

“Hush, you,” says Liam, “let me appreciate my boyfriend, thanks.” 

 

“M’not complaining, babe,” says Zayn, squeezing Liam’s arse as they rut slowly against each other, sparking gasps in the air between their red mouths. “S’long as you fuck me.”

 

“M’getting to it, love,” says Liam, slowing the playful tilt of Zayn’s mouth as he brushes their lips together, licking Zayn’s bottom lip open and sucking Zayn’s tongue into his mouth slowly, forcing a wounded noise out of Zayn, dick twitching in his pants. 

 

Zayn arches up against Liam as he slides his hand up the bed to feel under the spare pillow, drawing out the bottle of lube. He grins when Liam sees it, pressing it into Liam’s offered open palm. 

 

“Get your fingers in me, yeah?” says Zayn, wriggling to hook his thumbs in his boxers and tug them down around his thighs, and then catching the duvet before it falls when Liam kneels up to pull them the rest of the way down. 

 

Liam drops the pants behind himself, and then, kneeling, bends to ruck Zayn’s (Liam’s) shirt up to bunch under Zayn’s arms with warm palms, and then slides a kiss over Zayn’s sternum to take the perked pebble of a nipple into his mouth, prompting the softest gasp from Zayn, chest hitching under Liam’s tongue. 

 

“Liam,” Zayn whines, smile curling around a moan as Liam thumbs over his other nipple, a dipping heat shivering in the hot pit of his stomach as Liam sucks it into his mouth. “Shit,” he breathes. Liam’s big hand slides down the slope of his ribs, and settles over the tattoo of the gun resting at Zayn’s hip, palm so soft and careful on his skin that Zayn’s cock fucking aches for it. 

 

Liam huffs a laugh over Zayn’s skin, and then tongues a line down the centre of his chest, lips dark pink and kiss-bitten where they smudge beside Zayn’s belly button. 

 

“Babe,” says Zayn, thumbing Liam’s eyebrow until Liam’s eyes find his; lust-deep and sweet as anything. 

 

“Chill, Zed,” says Liam with a bright little grin, as Zayn tugs the covers up over his own head so he’s peering down at Liam through a soft-lit tunnel of warmth, the duvet dipping over both of them, the sweet-salt scent of sex filling the air under the soft ceiling. 

 

“M’chill,” says Zayn, as Liam finally clicks the lube cap off, and squeezes some out over his fingers, rubbing his thumb into it to warm it up a bit. 

 

“S’freezing,” says Liam, in warning, before slicking two fingers over Zayn’s hole, Zayn’s thighs falling softly open for him as Liam settles between them, weight resting on his elbows. 

 

“Fuck, that’s bloody cold,” says Zayn, thighs twitching in protest, but Liam catches one of Zayn’s legs in his other hand to press a calming, open-mouthed kiss to the side of his knee, at the same time pressing his middle finger slowly past Zayn’s rim. 

 

“Alright?” murmurs Liam, between hot kisses down the softness of Zayn’s skinny thighs, twisting his thick middle finger in until Zayn’s hole clenches around the full extent of it, and Zayn hums out a pleased little noise that turns into a low moan when Liam tongues at the crease of his thigh. 

 

“Another,” says Zayn, rocking down slightly on Liam’s finger even as Liam’s palm presses on his pelvic bone, keeping Zayn’s hips in place so Liam can work his finger in and out so achingly slowly that Zayn’s fingers tighten on the duvet cover he has bunched in his hands, and his tummy clenches. 

 

Liam kisses - wet and open-mouthed - at the base of Zayn’s dick, fingers pressing into Zayn’s skin as he works a second finger into Zayn’s hole. Zayn can feel the hot stretch of them widening his rim and his eyes flutter shut, breathing through his nose to relax the tight flutter of his hole around them. He licks over his lips, begs for more with a whine around the biting press of his teeth into the swollen redness of his own bottom lip. 

 

Liam crooks his fingers, startling a hitching, hiccuping noise from Zayn’s throat when Liam’s fingertips slide either side of Zayn’s prostate. “Oh fuck,” breathe Zayn, “fuck your fingers are so good, Li.”

 

Liam huffs out a sweet, smiling breath of air over Zayn’s hipbone, and then licks up Zayn’s cock eyelids fluttering shut when Zayn ruts the gleaming head of his dick over Liam’s tongue, smudging his top lip. 

 

Zayn makes a rushed, rough, undignified noise at the sight, coupled with the way Liam’s fingers feel twisting inside him. “Aw, fuck,” he groans, “c’mon I’m ready, Li.”

 

Liam pulls one last shaky whimper from Zayn’s throat when he sucks a slow kiss over the slit of Zayn’s dick, just pushing in a third finger to the first knuckle, and then he pulls his fingers out of Zayn completely, settling back and licking Zayn’s precome from his ridiculously reddened lips. 

 

“Kiss me, Li,” says Zayn, tugging the duvet fully above his own head to accommodate Liam crawling up his body. 

 

“It’s getting a bit warm under here,” says Liam, with a doting smile. He’s still wearing his pants, Zayn realises, as he sneaks a hand down to palm at Liam’s dick. Precome has leaked a slick spot over the hard press of Liam’s cock through the pants. 

 

Zayn fits his hand under the waistband of Liam’s pants to get a hand around him, parting his mouth to be kissed as Liam groans, jaw tensing, lips dropping open. Liam dips down, kissing Zayn like he’s drinking him in -- deep and soft and desperate. Which is why Zayn doesn’t realise that Liam is pulling the covers off them until a wave of cold air hits his flushed skin.  

 

“Leeyum,” he pouts, semi-annoyed. Also cold. Liam kisses the protest from his mouth, pressing their chests together, until he’s blanketing Zayn’s body with his own. 

 

“M’gonna keep you warm,” he promises, “get you hot.” He grins, and settles back momentarily to work his pants off his hips and over the side of the bed, until he’s back, pressed to Zayn. 

 

“Christ come on then, wanker,” sighs Zayn, wrapping his arms around Liam’s shoulders, fingers digging into his shoulderblades. His hole clenches around nothing, and he ruts up against the warmth of Liam’s taught stomach. “Fuck, come on. Get in me, babe.”

 

“Proper sweet little slut for it,” says Liam softly, brushing a smile over Zayn’s jaw. He presses his thumb to Zayn’s bottom lip to keep it open, before kissing Zayn’s swollen top lip, and then dropping his hand and licking properly into Zayn’s mouth, making him whine. 

 

Liam smiles into the kiss, sliding his palm down Zayn’s thigh to hitch it up until Zayn’s leg is around his waist, Zayn’s thighs parted for him.

 

“Ready, love?” breathes Liam, working an arm between them to get it around his cock, and Zayn’s breath hitches when the slicked head of Liam’s cock nudges his open rim. “Condom?”

 

Zayn bites his lip in thought, which Liam immediately disapproves of, and kisses the bite of Zayn’s teeth away. “Bit late for that now, babe. Not tonight,” decides Zayn. “Come on.”

 

He makes a soft, low noise when Liam starts to push past his rim, and it dips into a richer, louder tone when his kiss-bitten lips drop open at the feeling of the thick head of Liam’s dick pressing him open. “Fuck,” Zayn chokes out, fingernails digging into Liam’s back as he clings to him, legs hitching up around Liam’s hips. He tucks his face into Liam’s neck, mouth on his skin. 

 

Liam grunts when he bottoms out, nosing under Zayn’s now sweat-sheened jaw to suck a mark there. “Hot for me yet, Zee?” he asks, voice scratched and low in a way that makes a shiver of something _hot_ spark Zayn all over as Liam’s slick slips smudge over his throat, stubble marking Zayn’s skin pink. 

 

“God, babe,” Zayn groans, squirming on the thickness of Liam’s dick holding him so open. Zayn licks over his lips, eyelashes fluttering as he tries to adjust to take it all. “C’n you move, babe? Fuck me, yeah?”

 

Liam responds by pulling out slowly, until Zayn is just clenching, pink rim tight around the head, and then Liam rutts shallowly in again, his big hands holding Zayn’s slim hips, and his soft mouth kissing down to Zayn’s nipples. 

 

Zayn squirms, soft impatient sounds at the back of his throat. 

 

“Is that what you want, baby?” murmurs Liam, grinning when he gets one of Zayn’s tight nipples between his teeth, and Zayn makes a high, decadent noise.

 

“No,” says Zayn, thighs tightening around Liam’s hips. “C’mon, I need it, babe.” He tilts his head back into the pillows, trying to hitch his hips up to fit more of Liam’s cock inside him. 

 

Liam’s fingers tighten on Zayn’s hips, keeping him in place. “Calm down, Zee,” he says, softly, teasing, “gonna give it to you in a moment.” He moves one of his palms to cup Zayn’s ass, finger sneaking down to trace over where he’s stretched Zayn’s rim -- slick and open and a bit greedy. Liam’s eyelashes are heavy, cheeks flushed, hair a soft mess over his forehead as he blinks his big brown eyes down at Zayn. “Such a slut for it, love,” he says with an unprecedented amount of fondness for the words.

 

Zayn has to let his eyes flutter shut with the way that affects him; the shocked heat that turns his insides vibrant and melting. He squeezes his eyelids closed. “Please,” he begs quietly.

 

Liam hums noncommittally, working his cock into Zayn’s desperate heat with slow, shallow rolls of his hips. “You can do better than that, love,” says Liam, smile flickering on his lips, “c’mon, you sexy thing,” he breathes with a grin over Zayn’s collarbones.

 

“ _I believe in miracles_ ,” sings Zayn quietly, cut off by his own giggles as he throws his head back for the high note. 

 

“ _It’s ecstasy_ ,” sings Liam, eyes lighting up. 

 

“Would be, babe,” says Zayn, “if you’d fuck me, _please_ ,” falling short of huffed impatience when his voice breaks on the last plea. 

 

Liam laughs into the hot skin under Zayn’s jaw. “You warm enough yet, babe?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” says Zayn, “m’fucking sweating, man.” He winds his fingers into Liam’s hair and tugs him up lightly, loving the way Liam’s eyelids get heavy and his mouth parts, the way Liam’s hips thrust forwards _finally_ in a way that makes Zayn’s thighs twitch and his stomach tighten even as he’s kissed so deeply. 

 

“Recon,” says Liam, between slick presses of lips, “that you should be on top then, love.” He cups one of Zayn’s skinny thighs in his hand. “If you need it that much, y’can fuck yourself on me cock, get it deep enough inside you.”

 

“No,” says Zayn, a bit breathless, fingers still tangled in Liam’s hair, “want it like this.”

 

“Christ, you’re so sweet for me, darling,” coos Liam, kissing him again and again, licking into his mouth in a dirty, soft way that makes Zayn squirm. 

 

“Liam,” says Zayn again, breathless, “please.”

 

Liam blinks down at him, brow furrowing just slightly. “You alright babe?”

 

Thing is, Zayn really isn’t sure. He’s usually more in control, but he just feels fucking hot all over and there’s something in the way that Liam is surrounding him, teasing him, so fucking _thick_ inside of him that’s got him verging on a bright kind of weightlessness. 

 

“Please,” he says again, eyes wide, and Liam finally gives him what he wants, Liam’s hand tightening around Zayn’s thigh and pulling it wider as he thrusts deep, fucking into Zayn with smooth, devastating strokes. “Oh fuck,” chokes out Zayn, baring his throat for Liam’s swollen lips. 

 

“Jesus,” breathes Liam, “always look fuckin’ amazing on my cock, baby.” Their foreheads nudge together even as Zayn’s body is pushed up the bed with each of Liam’s thrusts, his dick slicking little ribbons of precome over the trail of hair on Liam’s taught stomach. 

 

“Liam,” gasps Zayn, mouth hanging open with the way Liam is dicking into him. “Oh my god.”

 

Liam huffs an overwhelmed laugh, hitching Zayn’s thigh further up his side, to keep the angle, and pressing his hand on Zayn’s sternum, keeping him in place with a solid pressure on his chest as Liam’s cock fills him up so well, hot and thick and feeling somehow _necessary_. Zayn lets out an embarrassingly strangled sound that Liam kisses away.

 

“Feel good, darling?” murmurs Liam over Zayn’s lips just as he hits Zayn’s prostate, and Zayn’s lips part, breathing his startled moan into the air between their slick, parted mouths. 

 

“Yes,” Zayn says, just a notch higher and a bit breathless, “fuck, yes, yes, _yes_.” 

 

He clings to Liam’s back, nails scratching over the thick muscles and the way they move as Liam thrusts against Zayn’s prostate. 

 

“Fuck,” says Liam, voice rough and a little wet, and when Zayn blinks his eyes open to look up at him properly, Liam’s mouth is dropped open, eyes soft and a little bit startled where they meet Zayn’s. “What do you want, baby?” Liam asks, “Zee, what do you need?”

 

“I want-” says Zayn, and is cut off by his own grunt when Liam presses a little harder at his chest with a particularly deep thrust. One of Zayn’s hands slips from Liam’s back and down the solid bulge of Liam’s bicep, to wrap carefully around his wrist, where Liam’s hand is still pressed to his chest, fingertips nudging under where Zayn’s (Liam’s) shirt is still bunched around his neck and shoulders. Zayn looks up at Liam, equally as big eyed, and he doesn’t know _why_ he wants it, he just knows that he’s tugging at Liam’s wrist until it moves, pulling it up until the heavy, warm palm of Liam’s hand is pressed to the shallow dip at the base of Zayn’s throat.

 

“Here?” says Liam, licking over his pink, pink lips, his eyes intense on Zayn’s. 

 

Zayn swallows, feels the way Liam’s thumb strokes over his adams apple at the movement. “Liam,” he says, swallowing again, sliding his thumb over Liam’s until Liam’s whole hand is pressed to his throat -- and then Zayn squeezes, begging for something he’s not sure how to say.

 

“Zee,” says Liam, slowing his thrusts momentarily to nudge their noses together. “Baby, are you sure?”

 

Zayn nods, a whimper trapped high in his throat as Liam tightens the hold on his neck. 

 

“Alright,” says Liam roughly, eyes dark and soft, “gonna take care of you, love.” He doesn’t take his eyes off Zayn as his fingers dig so fucking sweetly into Zayn’s skin. Zayn’s mouth drops open, lips swollen, the breaths sinking past them laboured and savoured. “Shit,” Liam breathes, sounding a bit awestruck. “You need to tell me, okay? Pinch me or something if it gets too much, Zayn.”

 

Zayn tries his best to nod but Liam’s thumb is pressing him too hard into place, and all he can do is moan a soft, “uh huh,” eyes almost rolling back in his head with how amazing his whole body feels. 

 

“God, Zayn,” says Liam, thrusting into Zayn at a solid pace that’s putting Zayn out of his _mind_. “I can’t even begin to explain how beautiful you look, I’m-” he cuts himself off, hiding his face in Zayn’s shoulder, even as he regulates the very air Zayn breathes. “I’m so fucking in love with you, sweetheart, _fuck_.”

 

Zayn lets out something that could have been close to a sob if he'd had enough air. It's getting too much too quickly - he's not used to this - and he reaches up to pinch Liam’s arm. 

 

Liam drops the hand at Zayn’s throat immediately, leaving Zayn gasping for air, head tilted back, face flushed, chest heaving, and Liam never stops thrusting into him. “Oh my god,” Zayn slurs, “oh my god.” He clings to Liam, tear-filled eyes never leaving Liam's.

 

“Zaynie, are you okay? Tell me you're okay, darling. D’you need me to stop moving?” He says all of this with a sweet, rough urgent voice -- the same one that Zayn knows he's used on Liam before, and that's the first time he thinks it, almost lets it fall off his tongue right there: _Daddy_. But he still has a shred of control left. “M’okay,” he says instead, “again, please.”

 

“So polite, baby,” Liam says, each word punctuated by a thrust, and Zayn moans so loud that he thinks someone in the flat next door might make a complaint, but then Liam's hand is solid on his throat again. “Zee, love, you're so beautiful,” Liam says, sweat a gold sheen on his tanned skin, and Zayn squirms at the praise, his hard cock smearing messily on Liam's stomach. “Leaking everywhere aren't you baby, fuck, gonna have to make you lick it up later.” 

 

_Daddy, please_ , Zayn tries to say, but it comes out a garbled mess, embarrassment smoking in his stomach, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

 

“What was that, baby?” Liam says, looking down at Zayn like he's somehow endearing, with the way he can't get any words past his gasping lips, and the thought sends something unnamed all the way to Zayn's fingertips. 

 

“Please,” he gasps out, when Liam's hand lets off the pressure of his windpipe momentarily. 

 

“You're so good for me, baby boy,” praises Liam, and Zayn’s dick is so _hard_ that when it twitches at those words it's almost painful. 

 

Zayn's fingernails grab for Liam’s shoulders, sliding pink lines down Liam's skin on his desperation.

 

“None of that now,” orders Liam, “hands above your head for me, baby boy.” Zayn almost sobs, hands flying above his head without a second thought. “Christ,” Liam groans at the way Zayn obeys, taking his hand off Zayn's throat to shift his weight- 

 

but, “ _Daddy_ ,” cries out Zayn, “Daddy, I need-”

 

Liam looks shocked for all of a second, before that expression turns into something far softer -- concerned almost. “Oh Zayn, sweetheart,” he coos, thumbing one of Zayn’s eyebrows so sweetly, “you need me to take care of you?” Zayn nods desperately. “Need your Daddy to take care of you?” Liam says again, as if he likes the taste of it in his mouth.

 

“Yeah,” says Zayn, inexpressibly relieved, “need to- _fuck_ , gonna come.” His hands clench in the white bedsheets above his head as he writhes under Liam.

 

Liam reaches up, biceps tensing, and grips Zayn's wrists together above his head with one hand, pressing them together into the sheets as he grinds slowly, achingly, into Zayn as sweat curls his hair against his forehead.

 

“Don't be naughty, love,” says Liam, pressing his thumb into Zayn’s wrists. Zayn gasps, tensing under Liam’s hold and whining when Liam holds him in place, completely helpless.

 

“Daddy, please,” he says, voice hitching as he rubs himself all over Liam's stomach, arching as best he can with the way Liam’s strong hand is gripping him.

 

“Shh, baby,” says Liam, dropping little kisses over Zayn’s flushed cheekbone. “Be good for Daddy, now. You don’t get to choose when to come, sweetheart.”

 

Zayn lets out a hitched sob, gripping the bedsheets tighter. “Kay,” he says, voice small, eyelashes dipping sweetly over his skin when he blinks. “Can you- again, please, Daddy?” 

 

“Oh, darling, of course I can,” says Liam, and then his hand is on Zayn’s throat again, and Zayn is almost floating, something serne behind the intensity of the moment as he bares his throat for Liam’s strong grip. “Yeah,” breathes Liam, “my baby boy,” he praises, kissing over Zayn’s jaw, as he teases him with deep, grinding thrusts that aren’t fast enough for Zayn to get off. Zayn can only squirm, caught between Liam’s cock and the hand on his neck, grounded by Liam’s voice and floating just above the bed with the way he is so completely _Liam’s_.

 

“Daddy,” Zayn gasps, “ _Daddy_.” Everything is brilliantly intense, and he can feel the indents of Liam’s teeth where a mark is being sucked into his neck, on the bare skin between two of Liam’s spread fingers. There’s a long, hot slide of Liam’s tongue over the sharp mark that has Zayn shivering, shaky, and suddenly, in a hot rush, he’s almost irreversibly at the edge, squeezing his eyes shut, brows dark and twisted as he tries to be good, tries to hold off. “Daddy, m’gonna come, please,” he whimpers.

 

Tears catch in his eyelashes, and trickle down his hot, flushed cheeks. His stomach clenches over and over, a wrecked whimper forced from the back of his trapped air supply with every smooth thrust into his fluttering hole, clamped so tight around the thickness of Liam. 

 

“Did I say you could come?” says Liam, and the edge to his tone sends something wide and terrified through Zayn. A fear of disappointing Liam running, unadulterated, through his body. 

 

“No,” cries out Zayn, hands frantically scrabbling at the sheets where they’re trapped by Liam’s hold. He can’t catch a full breath, gasping, and it takes a monumental effort to form any words that aren’t ‘Daddy’ or fervent begging. “M’sorry,” he scrapes out, voice rough and gasping. “Please wanna- be good, Daddy, _please_.” 

 

“Fuck,” says Liam, and it sounds a bit strained, but Zayn can’t open his eyes to see, because the sight of Liam above him right now is too much to even imagine. 

 

“Please,” Zayn, whispers, “please, Daddy. Wanna be y’r good boy.”

 

“Christ, baby, you are. You’re Daddy’s perfect boy. Squeeze tight for me now, love,” Liam says  as he thrusts faster, and there’s a hitch in Zayn’s chest at the praise that has more tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he tries desperately to squeeze tight around the heavy cock inside him without coming at the feeling of how thick it is, filling him up so perfectly. 

 

He’s almost babbling now, incoherent noises falling from his lips, that release into something like a yell when Liam’s hand loosens on his throat, sliding down to flatten over one of his pecs just as Liam starts to come inside him, cock twitching, making Zayn’s hole sloppy. 

 

“Baby,” Liam breathes as he pulls out, stroking his thumb over Zayn’s cheek. “Open your eyes for me, sweetheart.”

 

Zayn blinks as Liam swims into focus, with flushed cheeks and dark, concerned eyes. “Daddy,” Zayn says quietly, breath hitching as he tries to blink away the tears from his wide eyes, hands still in Liam’s tight grip above his head. He squirms slightly when he feels come trickling out of his hot, stretched hole, and he clenches around it, a soft sound sticking in the back of his throat. 

 

“Zayn, love,” breathes Liam, brushing a kiss to Zayn’s forehead and then blinking down at him, “you’re amazing, just fucking _beautiful_ for me, baby boy. Gonna take such good care of you,” he promises, hand carefully cupping Zayn’s jaw. Zayn can still feel the places where Liam’s fingers had pressed into his throat and the reminder makes him ridiculously happy even as his cock sticks up stiff against his stomach, dripping a little pool of shiny precome into the trail of hair down from his belly button. 

 

Zayn makes a sweet, plaintive sound, vocal chords still recovering.

 

“I know, darling,” murmurs Liam, as he kisses softly over Zayn’s jaw, over his collar bones, and over to lick one of Zayn’s stiff nipples into his mouth. “Pass me a pillow, baby boy,” he says, in between teasing the point of his tongue to Zayn’s nipple. Zayn barely hears him with the way his body is reacting - over sensitised and breathless - but Liam nips at the muscle of his pec, and he blinks into actions, passing Liam a pillow from beside him with shaky fingers. 

 

“Good boy,” praises Liam lifting Zayn’s hips to tuck the pillow underneath. “Daddy’s gonna eat you out, sweetheart, get you all cleaned up, and you can come if you need to, baby.”

 

Zayn squirms as Liam kisses down his body, crying out when Liam’s tongue curls to lap up the pool of precome on Zayn’s stomach.

 

Zayn lets his thighs part easily, lets them be lifted and placed carefully over Liam’s strong shoulders. He grips the bedsheet above his head again, for no other reason than the fact that Liam asked him to, and all Zayn wants is to be _good_. 

 

“Got you proper messy, didn’t I, sweetheart,” comments Liam, using his thumbs to spread Zayn’s cheeks further. Zayn squirms slightly at the way his hole is stretched a bit by that, the swollen, used rim being put on display. He can feel the come leaking out of him, hot, and then Liam’s tongue, even hotter, soothing the slight sting of being used so thoroughly. Zayn sighs out a soft moan at the way Liam licks into him, slicking his own come all over his tongue. The idea is so hot that Zayn almost feels dizzy with it. Dizzy and floating. 

 

“Daddy,” he says quietly, but Liam doesn’t answer. Instead, he sucks on Zayn’s rim in a way that makes Zayn squeak in surprise, and Liam huff a laugh over Zayn’s clenching hole. “Daddy,” Zayn says again, stretching almost luxuriously on Liam’s tongue, “m’gonna come. C’n I come?”

 

Liam pulls back, thumbing over Zayn’s hole momentarily. “Yeah, sweetheart, come for Daddy,” he says, pressing his tongue immediately back to Zayn’s hole, kissing it open further, and Zayn shivers, cock twitching almost violently as he lets out a wrecked, low whine and comes untouched all over his stomach, shaking on Liam’s tongue, whimpering with every thick spurt of come from the wet, red tip of his cock. 

 

“Christ,” says Liam, blinking up at Zayn with something like awe in his expression, bottom lip swollen and pink and slick with his own come. “Zayn, you’re amazing. That was amazing.” He drops breathless little kisses on Zayn’s hot skin as he shifts up Zayn’s body to pull him close, tucking him into his side. Liam leaves soft kisses over Zayn’s forehead, stroking through the sweat-curled locks of Zayn’s hair. Zayn blinks up at him softly. “Where’ve you gone, darling,” says Liam, smile curling slightly at his lips as he traces Zayn’s nose with adoring fingers. “Come back to me, sweetheart.” Zayn clings to him tightly, unable to take his eyes off Liam’s face. “Zayn,” Liam says softly. 

 

“I love you,” says Zayn, all in a rush, pressing his nose to the curve of his neck to inhale deeply. He feels a bit shaky, like all his atoms have vibrated apart into a loose approximation of himself. Ridiculously relaxed, floating. 

 

“I love you, too, Zee,” says Liam, smile turning slightly relieved. “Was that alright?”

 

“Amazin’,” says Zayn sleepily, pressing a sweet, soft kiss to Liam’s skin. “I love you,” he says again.

 

“Love you, Zee,” replies Liam, kissing the top of Zayn’s head, and then pulling the covers up around them again as the sweat starts to cool, yet another reminder that they have yet to pay the heating bill. “Get you cleaned up in a minute, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” murmurs Zayn, only clinging tighter. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the song they're singing somewhere in the middle is You Sexy Thing by Hot Chocolate
> 
> title from Love is All I Got by Feed Me
> 
>  
> 
> Tbh this is my fave fic I've written so far so I'm very very happy that people are liking it!
> 
> I've come back to edit this bc I deleted my 1d tumblr a while back and am just getting around to changing it on here so!!
> 
> If u wanna say hi or talk or scroll through pictures of cars in swimming pools and obscure poetry quotes then hmu @weighted-orange


End file.
